Through Blind Eyes
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Ed and Al have finally gotten a lead on the Philosopher's stone, there is a man in Ishval that has an extensive library the might contain a clue to how to make one or maybe where to find one. However, this is a journey they cannot take alone. Emily Kanja, a refugee from the Ishvalian war turned Alchemist, is assigned to be their guide, but will she be the key to find the stone?
1. Enter: Water Alchemist Emily Kanja

{POV Emily}

I could hear the bustle of the town all around me. I was hiding in an ally, hidden only by the shadows. I could hear my target, his breath, his heartbeat, and his footsteps. He was as good as dead. I slipped out of my military issued coat, my pocket watch stowed safely in pocket. I hated leaving my coat there, but it couldn't be helped. I stepped out into the street, and I made my way to where my target was selling his wares. He wasn't large man, or a real threat, but he knew things the military didn't want to get around. I have no idea what he knew, but that wasn't my mission, to kill him was my mission. I stepped up to his stall. I could hear his intake of breath, and feel his eyes take in my body.

"Come back later," he said, "after I've closed up shop." I smiled, and nodded and made my way back to the ally. I retrieved my coat and went back to my vantage point, now only to wait for dusk…

When dusk came I returned and made short work of my target. He had been surprised and had struggled, but he was no match for my alchemy. His body had boiled itself alive. It was just another normal assassination, those were my specialty, but something about this one…I couldn't get his words out of my head:

Watch who you trust, your superiors are not all good, especially your...

I killed him shortly after; he was easy enough to fool. I pretended I was local prostitute and he invited me in. But he…was…different, I wasn't sure I could shake his death, but I would deal. I needed to get back to central quickly; I was going to be assigned another mission.

{POV Edward}

Al and knocked on Coronal Mustang's door, there was a pause before the door opened. I tapped my foot impatiently, 'Come on,' I said. My brother and I had much better things to be doing, but hopefully this mission wouldn't be a totally waste of time. When the door finally opened Al and I walked in and up to Mustang's desk. He was on the phone, of course. Risa Hawkeye had let us in, and she came around to stand beside Mustang. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He finished then stood.

"Elric brothers," he said.

"Coronal Mustang," I replied, "What does the military need from us today."

"You have a mission, there is a man who had a very large library filled with lots of books-"

"Libraries usually are," I said, rolling my eyes, Al shushed me and I glared at him.

"Books that my contain information on the philosopher's stone," Mustang finished as if I hadn't interrupted him. I stared at him, open mouthed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I shouted, I smiled and looked at Al, "We are so getting our bodies back!" I said. Al laughed, pleased.

"When can we go? Where is this guy? How come we are just now finding out about him?" the question came out of my mouth quickly, I was excited. Al and I hadn't had any good leads lately on a philosopher's stone.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You will leave immediately, you can find him in the outskirts of Ishval, and he just came forward, he has been in hiding since the war. He isn't Ishvalian, however, he was living in the towns trying to help the poor, or something like that," Mustang walked over to a map, and pointed to the area we were to find this man.

"His name is Mohan Shani, don't offend him," Mustang was stern as ever.

"Okay, Al, let's go!" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Mustang called, "You will have a partner."

"WHAT!" I said, outraged, "WE DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!"

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Mustang called, he grimaced then nodded at Risa who walked over and opened the door. A tall, blonde girl walked in. She was wearing a blue military issued coat. Her skin was a light tan. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her dark sunglasses covered eyes.

"Elric brothers, meet Emily Kanja, she will be your partner and your GUIDE," Mustang emphasized guide as to discourage me from yelling.

"Why do we need a guide!?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air, "just give us a map!"

"Emily," Mustang said. Emily nodded then turned to us, and removed her sunglasses. Both Al and I gasped.

"She's Ishvalian," Al whispered. Her eyes were red, a light red. Her eyes looked almost glassed over. She put her sunglasses back on.

"I will be your guide; I know my home terrain like the back of my hand. And if you try to run, I will find you," she stated simply. I smirked.

"Will you now," I said. She nodded, and her expression remained blank, "We'll just have to see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

{POV Alphonse}

The train trip to the outer province was quiet; Ed and I sat together, while Emily sat one seat over. She hadn't said anything since we had left central. Her dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and her hair kept everyone from suspecting the truth. I would have to say Emily was pretty, but she wasn't soft. She must have seen a lot of death during the Ishvalian war. It made me wonder why an Ishvalian would become a dog of the military.

"Hey Al," Ed said, drawing my attention away from Emily.

"Hmm, what?" I asked.

"We have to make a pit stop," Ed said, scratching his head, he grinned at me, "I sorta, kinda need Winrey to fix my leg."

"What did you do to it?" I asked him, I thought back I didn't remember him doing anything.

"Well, I-ah," he rolled up his pant leg and there was a gapping whole in his mechanic leg.

"Brother!" I exclaimed. Emily went ridged, and looked over.

"What? What is it?" she demanded.

"Can't you see the whole in his leg!" I said, gesturing to my brother's useless limb.

"How did it happen?" Emily asked, relaxing a bit.

"When I got up to go to the bathroom before we got on the train some guy ran by me with some lady's purse. So, I grabbed him, but he stabbed me. I took the purse and knocked him out and returned to purse. I can still walk on it, but I can never fight with it," Ed explained, he didn't like Emily so I assumed he said this more for my benefit.

"I see," was all Emily said, she crossed her arms and relaxed back into her seat, satisfied that there was no danger.

"So we will have to get off to see Winery," Ed continued, all serious now.

"Okay," I said, I never minded seeing Winery. I suspected Ed was much happier to stop and see her than I was, though he would never admit that.

The rest of the ride went by smoothly, Ed and I talked about different things and Emily remained silent. When the train finally pulled into the station of our stop we all hopped off. Emily stumbled on the stairs, and I reached out to help her. She shied at my touch.

"Thank Alphonse," she said, 'but that is unnecessary. I am fine."

"Al," I said.

"What?" she asked, looking puzzled. I gave a small laugh.

"Just call me Al," I clarified.

"Oh," she said, "Okay then, Al, thank you for help, but I am quite capable myself." It might have been my imagination, but I think she blushed slightly.

"Hey you two, hurry up!" Ed called, limping his way across the station.

"Brother! Wait up!" I called, hurrying after him. I lost Emily in the shuffle, but I wasn't worried, she could find us.

I caught up with Ed and grabbed his arm.

"Wait for Emily," I said.

"Fine," he huffed, pulling his arm away. I looked around and saw Emily standing in crowed turning this way and that looking flustered. I waved my arm at her but she didn't see me.

"Emily, over here!" I called. She turned at the sound of my voice and stumbled forward. She stopped.

"She's weird," Ed said, his arms crossed as he studied Emily.

"Lay off," I said.

"Whatever," Ed said, "Hurry up and get your girlfriend so we can get out of here." He turned away and started walking again. If I had had a body my face would have flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said, embarrassed. I felt a tug on my arm and I turned, it was Emily.

"Al," she said, she looked stressed.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, turning her face away, "I just don't like crowed and noisy places." She walked forward but she stayed close to me. I didn't know what to think. Was she…? No, she couldn't be! But maybe she was!? No! I didn't know what to think, I had no experience with girls.

We followed Ed out of the train station and onto the road that would take us to the Rockbell's house. Once we got away from the city Emily relaxed again and fell into an easy stride.

"So Emily," I said, unsure of what to say, but wanting to brake the awkward silence. She didn't say anything but turned her head slightly in my direction.

"Umm, I was wondering, if you're Ishvalian, why is your hair blonde?" I asked. Emily's lips turned up just the slightest bit.

"I dyed my hair," was all she said, she lengthened her stride so she wasn't walking right beside me, but not next to Ed.

"Oh," I said. The silence continued.

"May I ask why?" I asked tentatively.

"Ishvalians aren't well liked, I can't change my skin tone and I can't change my eye color. However, I can cover my eyes and dye my hair. Now I look like a tan Amestrian," she stated, like it was obvious.

"So how did you end up with the military?" Ed asked.

"It's a very long story, one I don't care to share," Emily said. Ed snorted and shook his head.

"What?" Emily asked, "You don't tell your life story to everyone who asks, do you? I don't think we will every meet again after this arrangement. All you need to know is that I am the second youngest state alchemist, and my specialty is assassinations. I'm good at what I do, and I have your back as long as you have mine." When Emily finished Ed had a look of pure shock written all over his face.

"You're an assassin?" he asked, as if he hadn't quite heard her right. I was surprised, too. I hadn't expected that.

"Yes," Emily said, curtly holding her head high.

"You kill people for a living?" Ed asked, as if he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Emily sighed.

"Yes, Edward, I kill people for a living. That's what being an assassin means. I didn't choose it, I was assigned. I'm good at it, and most of the time, the people I hunt and kill are the ones that deserve it," Emily said, she sounded like she really didn't want to be having this conversation, or any conversation for that matter. I got the sense she didn't usually talk this much.

"But what about the people who aren't, and who are you to judge them anyway!? What makes you so special!?" Ed said, he was getting really worked up now. Emily walked in front of him, then stopped and turned to face him.

"And who are you to judge me," she hissed, she was mad; "you have no idea who I am, of what I've been through. I am a dog of the military; this is what they command me to do. I'm just following orders. What I think is right or wrong doesn't really matter."

Ed glared at her, and they just stood there like that, facing off. Ed turned away first.

"Whatever," he said, waving his hand as if shooing a fly. He stepped around her and continued walking. I didn't try to break the silence this time, so it remained silent until we reached Winery's house.

{POV Winery}

I whipped the sweat on my forehead off with the back of my hand. I glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was almost noon; I had been working for 8 hours. No wonder my back was killing me! I put down the parts I had been working with and arose from my chair. I gave a good stretch and sighed. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Yeah Granny? It's open," I called and faced the door, she was probably just coming to tell me lunch was on. Granny stuck her small head around the door and gave a toothy smile. Her eyes seamed to sparkle behind her small round glasses.

"We have visitors," she said simply.

{POV Emily}

There was a loud shrike and I instantly tensed. Out here, in the wide open and I didn't like it. A door opened and the shrike came again. I crouched. I listened; there was someone of medium stature running toward us. I was about to spring when-

"ED! AL! YOU'RE HERE!" the voice cracked and caused me to flinch. But I relaxed, this must be Winery.

"Hey Winery, good to see you-whoa!" Edward started, but Winery had reached him and had hurdled herself into him the two fell and Al began to laugh. They fell at my feet and I leapt to the side, to avoid a collision.

"What are you guys doing here?" Winery asked, as she and Edward righted themselves.

"Ah, well, you see, um," Edward and Al stammered. I found this strange.

"Oh, who are you?" it was Winery again, though this time she addressed me. I faced her and stood straight, but instead of replying I just stood and listened. I listened to her heartbeat, and that of Edward's. I listened to the birds flying overhead, I to the sound of Al's armor as he moved, I listened for the sound of those who should not be there, and found none. I relaxed.

"Well?" Winery asked, her voice gave the sound of curiosity and not impatience.

"Ah, this is Emily, she's our guide for our next mission," Al said hastily, stepping forward as he spoke.

"Oh, so if you're on a mission then what are you…ED! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Winery yelled, she moved toward Edward and Al. Once again I crouched, but this time I sprung!

Winery fell forward as I landed on her, changed her momentum so that she moved sideways, and I quickly rolled off and into a defense position in front of Edward and Al.

"Winery are you alright!" Al called.

"Are you crazy?!" Edward yelled. I turned gave them a confused look. Al rushed over to Winery as she moaned a bit.

"She was advancing toward you in a threating manor. I had no choice," I stated.

"NO CHOICE! NO CHOICE! WHY YOU LITTLE!" I sidestepped Edward as he lunged at me.

"Brother!" Al called, his voice filled with shock. Edward stopped his attack.

"What Al?" Edward asked, his voice filled with annoyance and anger.

"Winery is fine, she just got a little bump on the head! We need to get her into the house and get her some ice. She'll be fine!" Al said with conviction. Ed turned away and went to Winery.

"Ow, my head hurts…"Winery said softly.

"It's okay, I gotcha," Edward replied and huffed as picked Winery up. I stayed where I was. I had not meant to cause harm, I was merrily on edge from the change of scene and on alert. Winery had acted threatening; I was unaware that she posed no danger. I heard the door close as the boys went inside, calling for someone named 'Granny'. When the door shut, I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long mission.


	3. Diner

{POV Al}

As Granny took care of Winery, who was up in a matter of minutes and yelling at Ed again, I looked around for Emily. She wasn't in the small kitchen. I looked out the window and saw her sitting on the ground, in the place we had left her. I looked back at the others, who weren't paying attention, I went outside.

Emily made no movement, though. She was pulling at the grass. I couldn't tell her expression because of her large sunglasses, so I couldn't tell if she was regretful for what she did.

"Hey," I said, giving a small wave as I approached. She still didn't move, I sighed.

"Um, if you're upset about what happened with Winery, she's fine, you could-"

"Her well-being is none of my concern, she acted threatening, I reacted, I apologize if I caused injury but I would not take the action back," Emily said, abruptly and without looking at me.

"Oh, okay," I stood there awkwardly as she continued to pull at the grass, "You can come inside if you like." She stopped.

"Are you sure I am allowed?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course!" I said, if I had my body I would have smiled at her as it was all I could do was reach down and offer her a hand. She stood up without my help and gave a small smile, I withdrew my hand. That's right, she doesn't like help. Gah, I'm so stupid! I wanted to hit myself on the head, but instead lead the way into the house. As I climbed the stairs I heard a crash and looked back. Emily was laying on the stairs.

"Are you okay?!" I rushed to her.

"Yeah, fine," she said with I grimace, "Just clumsy." She stood and I saw blood dripping down her shin.

"Oh no, your bleeding, here let me help," I hosted her up bridal style and took the stairs two at a time.

"Al!" she said, surprised and held on to my neck. I entered the house.

"Al, what is it?" Granny asked turning from the stove where she was making lunch.

"This is Emily, she's bleeding, can you help her?" I asked.

"It's a scratch, I'm not dying," Emily protested still hanging on tight. Granny wiped her hands and came over.

"Here, set her down and let me have a look," Granny nodded toward one of the chairs around the table. I gently set Emily down; once she was sitting she relaxed a little.

"Let have a look," Granny bent down, "Oh that looks like it hurts. Let me get some alcohol to disinfect it."

{POV Emily}

The alcohol stung, I guess the scratch was more of a gash. I hate stairs. The woman they called Granny cleaned and bandaged my shin. Al had gone upstairs when he heard Winery and Edward arguing so it was just me and the little old lady.

"Thank you, um," I hesitated; I didn't know what to call this woman.

"You can call me Granny," she said with a smile.

"Then thank you, Granny," I bowed, still sitting.

"Oh, it is no problem me dear," said the woman, she got up and started bustling around the kitchen.

"May I help prepare lunch?" I asked standing.

"That would be lovely," the woman said, "and feel free to take off your sunglasses, I know there isn't much light in here even at noon."

Again I hesitated, but I decided to trust this woman, mostly because my gut said I could and my gut was hardly ever wrong. I turned toward her and removed my sunglasses. I heard her gasp.

"Oh my, you're-"

{POV Al}

I hadn't wanted to leave Emily, but I also didn't want Brother making more trouble for Winery. I headed up the stairs and into her room where all the yelling was coming from.

"-you need to take better care of my work!" Winery cried, throwing a wrench at Ed.

"I'm sorry I got stabbed trying to save an old lady from being robbed!" Ed yelled back dodging the wrench.

"Do you know how long this is going to take!?" Winery continued yelling this time throwing the entire toolbox.

"Well then you better get star-" Ed couldn't dodge this one and it hit square in the face.

"Brother!" I ran over to him.

"I love little duckies," he mumbled, little ducks flying around his head.

"Winery, you broke him more!" I said.

"Good," she said, crossing her arms. She walked over a grabbed the wrench that had lodged itself into the wall. With a single pull she removed it and bent down next to Brother's leg. With a another pull she undid Brother's leg.

"Ow!" he cried, sitting up straight and falling back over, "Would it really kill you to worn me!?"

"Would it kill you to stop breaking my automail!?" She barked back. They continued going back and forth, but at least Winery wasn't throwing things anymore. I helped Ed up onto her bed as Winery sat down and started working.

{POV Ed}

A few hours later Granny called for dinner, Al helped me downstairs. I was surprised to see Emily setting the table.

"You let her in the house after what she did to Winery!?" I exclaimed. Emily frowned but continued setting the plates.

"She was just trying to protect you, she didn't know," Granny said, I looked over Al's shoulder at Winery who looked unsure. I looked back at Emily and glared.

"You owe Winery an apology," I said, glaring at her. She stood straight and turned toward us.

"Is she here?" she asked. Winery stepped around Al.

"Yes," Winery said, staying close to us.

"Winery, I apologize. Granny has explained to me your relationship with Edward. It will not happen again. If any harm came to you I am greatly sorry," Emily bowed. Winery smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about, I'm just glad Ed finally has someone looking out for him," Winery said. Emily nodded.

"Well, it's time to eat. I don't want the stew getting cold, it seems lunch has turned to diner," Granny smiled.

"Great, I'm starved!" I said.

{POV Al}

Diner was loud, Winery and Brother were yelling at each other and Granny was sharing stories. The food looked amazing and I wished I could have eaten some. I looked over at Emily though who was quietly eating. She was a graceful eater, unlike Winery who just piled it in, again I would have smiled if I had my body.

Once diner was over the others went to bed, I helped Brother to his room and sat there for a while.

"Emily sure is different," I said, I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Yeah, as in crazy," Brother replied making a cuckoo motion with his hand, "did you see how she attacked Winery!"

"Yeah, but I've never seen anyone try to protect us before," I said, Brother stopped and thought about that.

"I mean if that had been a real attacker she would have saved you," I said, I wanted to defend Emily, I had to admit to myself I did kind of like her.

"If that had been a real attacker I wouldn't have needed saving, I can fend for myself just fine," Brother huffed. I shook my head.

"Just try to get along with her," I pleaded.

"Why should I?" Brother folded his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling.

"Because…well, because if you don't then this will be a really long trip!" I needed something that Brother would agree too. I swear, even though I'm the younger brother I feel like I have to babysit him sometimes! There was silence.

"Fine," he said, "But if she starts anything!"

"I know, I know," I quickly interrupted, not wanting to lose my ground.

"Good," he said. There was silence again, "Good night, Al."

"Good night, Brother," I replied.


	4. Meeting Mahon Shani

{POV Al}

The next day after breakfast Winery was done fixing up Brother, Emily pretty much kept to herself except when she would speak with Granny. I got the sense she really liked Granny, but everyone liked Granny! It was about 2 o'clock when we were finally ready to leave.

"Alright, thanks again Winery" Brother said, smiling and waving as Granny and Winery stood on the porch.

"Bye!" I called to them.

"Bye Ed! Bye Al!" Winery called back, "Come back soon!"

"We will!" I promised, we waved as we walked until we couldn't see them anymore.

"Well that was fun," Ed said, stretching.

"It's always nice to see Granny and Winery," I replied back.

"I just wish Winery wouldn't hit me every time we come," he said. We walked back to the station with Emily trailing behind us, but once we got into the station she grabbed on to my elbow. I looked over at her, she seemed really uncomfortable. She must really hate crowds. I didn't say anything but I slowed my pace just slightly so she could keep up. This time on the train there wasn't much room so we all sat scrunched together in one seat. Brother, me, then Emily, the crowded train did not make Emily feel better. This made it a very long ride but eventually Ishval station came into sight. We got off the train, this station wasn't as crowded and I could tell that Emily felt better right away. She smiled and inhaled deeply as we exited the station.

"My, my, a lot has changed, "Emily said, I looked around at the street that was half gone. The train station itself looked pitiful, but at least it was still standing, which was much more than you could say for half the street.

"Well, let's get going," Emily started down a street and Brother and I followed. Every now and then Emily would stop and tilt her head to the side as if listening to her surroundings, but then she would start moving again. She lead us through twists and turns until finally would stood in front of one of the only large houses left. This one looked relatively untouched, or maybe just remodeled, but the place was huge.

"This it?" Brother asked.

"This is it," Emily replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Brother went up and rang the doorbell, moments later a older man answered the door.

"Mr. Mohan Shani?" Brother asked.

"Yes, and you must be the Elric brothers! And Emily! It's so to see you dear," Mr. Shani had a kind looking face, but his skin was tan from being in the sun. However, his eyes were deep Amestrian blue so you knew he wasn't Ishvalian.

"Please, come in! Come in!" He stood back so we could enter his home. Emily went in first, the Brother, and I followed last.

"You have a lovely home," I said, gazing around at the huge entry way. The floors and walls were made of a gray stone that kept the house cool. There was an arch to our right the lead to what looked like a dining room, and stairs to the left and ahead of us was a short hallway leading to two giant doors.

"Well I shall show you to your rooms, and you can rest from your journey," Mr. Shani smiled and gestured for us to follow him up the stairs, "Emily, you know where your room is, nothing has changed, though I did rearrange the living room furniture," he said.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head then taking her things off down the hallway. After walking the opposite way down the hall we stopped.

"Edward, this is your room," Mr. Shani said, and "Al, this is yours." Mine was right across the hall from Ed's.

"Emily said that you would probably like to stay close to each other, I have had both rooms made up," he smiled at us.

"When did you talk to Emily?" Brother asked.

"Last night, she called me. I am the only person in Ishval to have their own phone you know," he smiled again, I was beginning to like Mr. Shani.

"I shall call for you when diner is ready," Mr. Shani turned to leave.

"If you don't mind, may Al and I see the library now?" Brother asked.

"No, no, you boys are tired from your journey and must rest. The books are not going anywhere I promise. And I if I know Emily she is probably already down there," he raised his eyes upward and shook his head, "she used to spend hours in there before the war reading all of my fiction novels."

"So you and Emily know each other?" Brother asked.

"Yes, this used to be my vacation home. Emily's family worked as servants before the war, but they became more like family. Emily used to call me Uncle Shani," he smiled again, but this time sadly.

"What happened to her parents?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They died in the war, got blown up by Amestrian Alchemists, now if you are done asking question about things that don't concern you," we all turned at the sound of Emily's voice, "I am going down to the library to get started."

"Alright, but I think you should rest first Emily," Mr. Shani said.

"I am fine," she said and started her way back down the hallway.

"You will have to excuse her," Mr. Shani said, "It's a touchy subject, one I shouldn't have shared, my apologies."

"No, we shouldn't have pried," I said. Brother said nothing, just stared after Emily. I knew what he was thinking, if her parents had been killed by the military why join the military? And also, that we also knew the loss of losing our parents. Though father was still alive we didn't know where he was and as far as Brother was concerned we didn't want too.

{POV Emily}

I read the words with my fingertips guiding me. I hated reading non-fiction but that is what we were here to do.

_Chameleon (family Chamaeleonidae), any of a group of primarily arboreal (tree-dwelling) Old World lizards best known for their ability to change body colour. Other characteristics of chameleons include zygodactylous feet (with toes fused into opposed bundles of two and three), acrodont dentition (with the teeth attached to the edge of the jaw), eyes that move independently, atrophied venom glands that produce harmless trace amounts of venom, and a long, slender projectile tongue. The name has also been applied to the false chameleon, or anole, a New World lizard of the genus Anolis (family Iguanidae)._

Ugh! There is nothing about the Philosopher's stone! Why do I have to read this stuff!? I heard the door open and a stiffened, listening. I heard the shuffle of Mohan's step and relaxed.

"Emily, diner is ready," he said.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you Uncle Shani," I said with a smile, I had forgiven him for telling my story without my permission. He had always been the type of person you never share your secrets with, not because he wanted to hurt you, no, simply because he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Emily," he said sternly, "come and eat, you have already been in here for 2 hours."

"Fine," I marked my page and put the book back on the shelf but sticking out a little bit.

"Good girl," he said, "I had the cook prepare your favorite, Bamya." I smiled, I used to love Bamya when I was little. It's about 2 lbs of cubed beef with garlic cloves and onions finely chopped, unsalted butter, ground cumin and coriander, chopped tomatoes, some fresh mint, ground pepper, okra, and some lemon juice.

"Thank you Uncle Shani," I said.

"You're welcome, child," he put his arms around me and gave me a hug, and for what seemed like a very long time, I felt at home.


End file.
